Freljordian Royalty in a Noxian Brothel
by xDisturbed
Summary: Katarina is a stressed woman, and to help relieve her stress, she visits a brothel where she unexpectedly finds Ashe; the former Queen of Freljord. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, Bondage, Femdom.


Katarina, with her father missing and her sister gone, has taken full responsibility of what is left of the Du Couteau. Because of this, she is overwhelmed with stress, and thus, she finds way to rid herself of said stress. Usually, she would find herself a partner at a tavern, but this Friday night, her pockets felt just a little bit too heavy, and so, she took herself to a brothel.

As she stepped inside, it reeked of sex, and fruity aromas to mask that stench. The owner of the fine establishment recognized the redhead, his eyes widening as he walked over to greet her.

"Fine evening… Ms. Du Couteau." He said with a bow. "What can I help you with?"

"Show me your girls." Katarina replied.

"O-of course." He stammered. "...May I ask why?"

Katarina pulled a small, brown bag of gold out of her jacket's pocket and laid it in his palms.

"Oh." He breathed. "Very well... Come with me."

The man took Katarina past the lobby of the brothel and into its main room, and she could hear the sounds of people mating above her, beside her, nearly all around her.

"Here they are, Ms. Du Couteau." The man said, gesturing forward to four women sitting on a couch, posed as alluring as possible. "The one's not currently _busy_ , that is…"

Katarina scanned her eyes through the four voluptuous ladies presented in front of her, her face stone-cold as she recognized one of them.

It was Ashe, the former Queen of the Freljord, her white, long locks standing out just as much as her pale skin. She sat with one leg over the other, blush on her cheeks as she could feel Katarina's eyes running upon her skin. Ashe was dressed with no sort of luxurious garb, in-fact, she was not dressed at all - like the other three girls beside her.

"Her." Katarina muttered, pointing at the Freljordian with a smile.

Ashe faked a smile and stood up. "My name is Ashley…" She stated, her hands by her sides as she let the redhead ogle her body.

"Okay." The man sighed. "Ashley… take her to your room."

Ashe smiled and walked forward, taking Katarina's hand before turning around and pulling her behind her. The Freljordian took Katarina to an empty, windowless room, closing the door once they were both inside. The room's wall were light pink, and so were the pillows and blankets on the bed, which was the only thing in the room other than a large, wooden chest labeled 'ACCESSORIES'.

"Strip me." Katarina ordered Ashe, impatiently looking over at the woman with a chilly smile.

Ashe nodded her head and closed the distance between herself and her patron. She looked nervous as she stood in front of the assassin, watching how her leather and metal garments were littered with spikes and blades. Ashe gulped, and gave Katarina a feeble simper as she reached forward and removed the two swords on Katarina's back, letting them down onto the ground before moving to undo all the small, brown leather straps on her thighs.

Katarina was now unarmed, and soon enough, also naked. She walked forward without saying anything to Ashe, climbing onto the bed and resting her head atop a pillow, crossing her legs as she let her large breasts lounge against her ribs.

"Spin for me." Katarina ordered.

Ashe nodded her head and twirled in one spot, showing her beautiful body off to Katarina who knew exactly who Ashe was. The redhead licked her lips, as her mouth was dry unlike the other between her sullied thighs. She could feel the lust gleaming within her, knowing fully well that she was going to destroy this dainty Freljordian.

"Come… Ash-lee." Katarina ordered, curling her index finger towards herself.

Ashe paused for a second because Katarina took an extra bit to say the 'lee'. She nodded her head and obliged, walking forward before climbing onto the bed. Katarina spread her own legs, and Ashe knew what she had to do next, lowering her face between the redhead's thighs.

"Good girl…" Katarina chuckled, biting into her bottom lip. "Make me cum. Quick."

Ashe nodded her head with a smile.

She pressed her lips against Katarina's dripping womanhood and closed her eyes, tasting the Noxian who sighed in reaction. Her tongue slithered its wet way out of her mouth, and from the bottom-up, it slid it's way against Katarina's pussy.

"Oh…" Katarina moaned, chuckling as she looked down at the Queen whose mouth was veiled by her own nether regions.

Their eyes met, neither woman wishing to look away as Ashe's tongue met with Katarina's clitoris, commencing its mission to hammer against what it was touching. The redhead's stomach went tight, her abs showing through her fair, tattooed skin as she brought her hands up to her large breasts, capturing pink nipples between her slender fingers. A moan fluttered from her throat again, pleased with Ashe's ministrations as she curled her toes, watching the white-haired woman eat her up.

Katarina could feel an uncomfortable warmth embracing her body, and admittedly, she knew she couldn't resist the pale woman's talented tongue which unraveled her many knots of stress with each lick. She quickly forgot about all her taxing duties, and for a moment, where she was and who was between her legs, closing her eyes as she moaned again.

"Oh…"

And as Katarina opened her eyes, looking down at the icy-blue orbs gazing back up at her, she remembered just who those blue eyes belonged to; Ashe, the Queen of the Freljord. But, Ashe no longer held such a title, reduced to just a filthy whore inside a brothel. A filthy wench who was just about to get a taste of the other side royalty. A royalty which was feigned by the redheaded Noxian assassin who had the desire to play queen herself, smiling as she decided that should would make the real, once-queen her _throne_.

"Stop…" Katarina muttered, biting her bottom lip as Ashe nodded her head and paused her tongue.

Katarina didn't want to cum yet. She had more plans for that little, talented Freljordian mouth.

"Lie down." The redhead ordered.

Ashe nodded her head and lied down onto the bed with her head by the foot-board. Katarina then got up onto her knees, and crawled forward, veiling Ashe's face with the shadow of her body as she looked down between her breasts at the white-haired woman. She lowered her body down onto her _throne_ , taking the position which a queen should - upon what was _once_ a queen.

Katarina chuckled, as she knew a woman like Ashe, had to sit upon her own husband's face for many nights. It's called _queening_ for a reason.

"Eat." Katarina stated, pausing before she continued her sentence. "Eat me like a ... _queen_."

And that last, exact word widened Ashe's eyes for a second, but she quickly calmed herself down, for she pretended that word meant little to her. She was just a random, Freljordian-resembling Noxian slut to Katarina.

Well, she thought she was.

Ashe lifted her head up to meet the dripping pussy above her mouth, locking eyes with the fierce redhead who chuckled as she felt wet lips meet her own, wet lips. Katarina's right hand sunk to press against the forehead of the woman she was throning, pushing her hips even further down as she bit her bottom lip and halted the moan which she caught in her throat.

And then her hips started to move on her own, and that same uncomfortable heat came back to greet her. Katarina couldn't refrain, her inhibitions gone as pleas of pleasure fled her mouth on repeat. She froze up with one breast in her hand, and Ashe's white tresses in the other, closing her eyes while her toes curled behind her. Her cum jetted from her womanhood, and she drowned Ashe who lapped it up before she was even told to.

"Ah…" Katarina breathed, her chest heaving as she fell to the side, abandoning her throne, and the facade of queenship which it accompanied. She was just slightly ashamed of herself that she came before Ashe's tongue could make way inside of her.

The redhead looked over to the pale Freljordian, and she wasn't yet satisfied. She wanted to ravage her, to bend her over and back herself into her. She wanted the bragging rights of fucking the once-Queen of Freljord. And she wanted those bragging rights for herself, for she wouldn't tell anyone of Ashe, for she would be a returning for her services again, and again, and _again_.

"Wait here…" Katarina ordered, climbing off the side of the bed before walking over to the wooden chest labeled 'ACCESSORIES'.

She opened up the chest, and a smile came to her face. Katarina wanted to use all of it, but she didn't pay enough, nor did she have enough time, to use them all. She only lifted a black harness from the box; a strap-on with a pitch black, meaty member. A meaty member which Katarina will eagerly back into Ashe.

Katarina put on the strap-on, and with one hand on her hip, she turned herself to face her obedient partner for the night. Ashe's eyes looked down at the false-member, and she had the tiniest little smile on her face, for she was a woman who also enjoyed her work… And besides, in her line of work, not many customers show her attention. She was glad that Katarina was not like many customers.

At the moment, the silence was loud, but brief. The redhead's lust was almost assaulting Ashe as she stared at her, strutting forward with a haughty smile on her lips as the lid of the chest fell shut. Katarina came to the bed and reached forward, grabbing Ashe's feet and dragging her towards herself at the edge of the bed. Katarina turned her around and placed her on all fours, pushing Ashe's beautiful face down into the sheets before her hands held one side of her hips and pressed the black tip against her lower lips...

Katarina thrust her way into Ashe from behind, her breasts lifting from her skin for a second once their skin clashed together. She moved her second hand to join her first, holding Ashe's hips with both now as she took a breath of air, sliding herself out just enough where her fake head still remained inside the Freljordian.

The redhead drove her way inside of Ashe again, this time with much more haste.

And she kept that haste, pumping in and out of the white-haired woman with such fervor that her dainty moans could nearly be heard from the adjacent buildings. Katarina was fucking her so passionately that it made all the other working girls jealous, so much as they paid little attention to their patrons and all pressed their ears against the walls and floor.

A hand came in the air, and it struck Ashe's backside, the woman's rear growing pink on the right side as her skin rippled just as much as the bed shook. Ashe clutched the bed-sheets she was knelt upon as if her life depended on it, her back arched away from the ceiling as her eyes were nothing but closed. The sounds of her wet womanhood being doggedly pounded were just as loud as the sound of her skin being slapped, her succulent backside no longer pale, but almost as red as Katarina's own tresses.

It wasn't much longer until Ashe came, shuddering as she pulled herself forward to separate herself from the hungry redhead who was left with a dripping strap-on and a growing, insatiable lust.

"I know your secret, Ashe." Katarina stated, watching the Freljordian turn around with her chest heaving from exhaustion.

Ashe's eyes widened up and she scoured the room for an escape.

There wasn't any.

" _Please don't tell anyone."_ She whispered, her hair sticking to her own sweaty face. _"I'll do anything."_

"Good." Katarina chuckled, taking a deep breath. "Clean this _thing_."

Ashe nodded her head and nervously crawled to the edge of the bed again, moving her damp, white locks behind her ear as Katarina moved closer, pressing the head of her strap-on against Ashe's full, red lips. The Freljordian took it in, and she looked up with anxious eyes as she wrapped her mouth around it.

"I won't tell anyone." Katarina said, placing one hand on her own hip, and the other against Ashe's hair. She started to slowly brush it, before palming Ashe's head to thrust herself deep into her mouth. "As long as you do what I say."

Ashe's response was muffled, and then she started to gag, but Katarina didn't stop. She stared down at the watery-eyed woman with a daunting grin before she let her grip go.

"Ah..!" Ashe breathed, her chest heaving again. "W-what do you want?"

"You." Katarina stated. "For the rest of the night, and every Friday night afterwards..."

Once she had finished speaking, Katarina, still naked, still wearing the sullied strap-on, left to give the brothel owner unfathomable amounts of gold, the man unable to do anything but accept the redhead's offer with his mouth agape from both the money and her body. Katarina quickly rushed back to Ashe's room and informed her of what she had just done, making her previous statement true.

...

Neither of them were in any shape to move the next morning… and _every_ Saturday morning after that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by** **Gmp1000.**


End file.
